Apparences
by lagentillefan
Summary: Suite de "DEUX SOEURS" /crossover avec Conviction. Mettez Jessie et l'IGS dans la meme piece et soyez temoin de l'apocalypse que ça peut engendrer... Stellack/DL/MacOc/BrianChristina Chap 3 en ligne!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**Rien à moi,tout est à CBS.Sauf Jessie,sa soeur et d'autres nouveaux persos qui vont intervenir dans cette fic...

**APPARENCES**

**Prologue**

_Espèce de traître ! Je t'ai protégé depuis toujours et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! En me balançant ?! Tu as été assez stupide pour te faire prendre en flagrant délit et pour te couvrir, tu me donnes __moi__ au lieu de ton salaud de pervers de riche patron ?! Moi, qui ai toujours été généreux avec toi, qui t'ai toujours sorti de la merde ?! Qui ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on reste hors d'atteinte, nous et notre petit marché fructueux…Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix…Heureusement que j'avais prévu un plan pour ce type de situation…Car, finalement, qui peut faire confiance à un dealer ?_


	2. 1:Le témoin essentiel

**1-Le témoin essentiel**

Les détectives Donald Flack Jr et Jessica Marteens observaient Dean Callum, étrangement confiant et souriant, derrière le miroir sans teint et s'interrogeaient sur cette attitude…plus qu'inhabituelle pour un suspect. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi sûr de lui ? Sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables : il avait été pris en flagrant délit de vente de cocaïne… Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus inquiété ?

**Jessie** _(les bras croisés, fixant leur suspect) _**:** Hey, Donnie Boy !

**Don** _(sortant de ses pensées sans quitter des yeux Callum) _**:** Oui ?

**Jessie **_(faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts) _**:** C'est quoi son « scoop » pour toi ?

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils et soupirant) _**:** Si je le savais…

Jessie poussa alors à son tour un énorme soupir las, s'appuyant contre la vitre tout en continuant son intense observation de leur suspect, comme si elle voulait que la réponse jaillisse du corps du dealer par son simple regard vert ambré. Et il y avait autre chose, un sentiment d'angoisse qui la travaillait…Mais pourquoi ? Avec les charges qu'ils avaient contre lui, Callum ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois…Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ne voulait-il pas la quitter ?

Flack observa sa partenaire pensive et s'en inquiéta. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de la voir comme ça…Son attention fut momentanément attirée par le passage d'un jeune rookie qui les observa quelques instants, interloqué, avant de détaler comme un lapin et le jeune lieutenant ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'esquisser sur ses lèvres…Il était vrai que tous deux offraient une étrange image…

Pour un observateur extérieur au Central de la police de New York, ces deux détectives étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Don Flack Jr incarnait le policier sérieux et bien sous tous rapports avec son costume bleu nuit impeccable, sa chemise blanche immaculée et sa cravate bleue pâle tandis que Jessie Marteens, comme elle voulait qu'on l'appelle, était l'excentricité personnifiée. Un pantalon moulant de cuir rouge vif, tenu par une ceinture à la boucle en forme de menottes, un T-shirt noir Death Note au décolleté intéressant offert par sa sœur, une veste cintrée blanche avec de la fourrure de même couleur sur le col et les poignets des manches et des baskets noires. Des baskets qui faisaient maintenant partie de la « légende » de Jessie Marteens et qu'on ne pouvait plus dissocier du personnage. Certains se demandaient combien de paires possédaient la détective, car elle semblait en avoir de tous les genres et de toutes les couleurs possibles. Mais cette excentricité affichée ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à l'aspect vestimentaire, au grand damn de son partenaire. Si seulement…

Arrivée de Los Angeles il y a presque un an, Jessie s'était faite remarquer dès son premier jour. Donnant des surnoms à à peu près tout le monde, faisant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et disant ce qu'elle pensait tout haut, elle avait maintenant une sacrée réputation que ce soit dans la police ou dans la rue. Et cette extravagance semblait parfois gagner certains de ses collègues…Même lui !

Mais son caractère extraverti, franc et direct lui avait aussi amené un groupe de véritables amis, principalement composé de l'équipe scientifique du lieutenant Mac Taylor et de quelques inspecteurs de la brigade criminelle. En fait, il existait deux réactions face à elle : soit on l'adorait, soit on l'évitait. Ce n'était pas automatiquement de la haine mais elle pouvait rendre une situation tellement embarrassante par son franc parler que certains ne craignent certaines foudres ou d'autres révélations involontaires… Elle semblait tout savoir et tout connaître sur tout le monde !

Il faut aussi dire qu'elle aimait un peu trop parler avec ses poings, provoquant à plusieurs reprises quelques sueurs froides et des semblants de crises cardiaques à son pauvre partenaire…Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'y était habitué. Enfin, ceux qui la côtoyaient depuis ses débuts du moins…

**Jessie** _(se tournant vers Flack, les sourcils froncés) _**:** J'pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Sunfield…

**Don** _(tournant son regard bleu vers elle) _**:** Je sais. On l'a déjà interrogé plusieurs fois à son sujet et il a toujours nié. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait décidé du jour au lendemain de le balancer. Non, son scoop concerne autre chose…

**Jessie** _(levant les yeux et se tapotant le menton de l'index) _**:** Ouais. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus costaud qu'une sale petite ordure politicienne malsaine ?

**Don** _(souriant face au langage fleuri de sa partenaire, haussant les épaules et retournant à son observation) _**:** Va savoir…

**Jessie** _(soupirant une nouvelle fois) _**:** Ouais, ben, on va bien avancer avec des « j'sais pas »…

Flack ne préféra pas répliquer à cette remarque acerbe. Il comprenait la frustration de sa partenaire. Il en était au même point. Tout comme les autres enquêteurs s'occupant de cette sordide affaire…

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient d'arrêter Jack Sunfield mais il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une quelconque preuve entre les mains, uniquement des soupçons ou des témoins instables qui soit disparaissaient dans la nature, soit se rétractaient soudainement. Jack Sunfield semblait intouchable…

C'était un homme riche, arrogant et il briguait une place au Sénat. Il avait les moyens et le bras suffisamment long pour éviter tout problème. Alors comment arrêter ce cercle vicieux ? Les soupçons de la police ne semblaient pas suffire à le discréditer aux yeux de la société. Pourquoi ?! Il était tout de même soupçonné de pédophilie et de meurtres sur de très jeunes enfants, tous orphelins ou provenant de la rue. Ce dernier fait semblait d'ailleurs avoir profondément touché le lieutenant Stella Bonasera, la compagne de Flack et l'une des CSI s'occupant de cette affaire. Lors de l'interrogatoire, quelques instants plus tôt, elle était sortie de ses gonds, surprenant ses deux collègues. Du moins, avec plus de recul, Flack avait compris sa réaction. Elle-même orpheline, elle éprouvait toujours une grande compassion envers les enfants délaissés. Alors que l'on s'attaque de cette façon à l'un d'entre eux… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas subi assez de malheurs dans leur courte vie !

Mais Stella avait été si virulente… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…Ou c'était plutôt extrêmement rare… Flack ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour réconforter sa petite amie et ce sentiment d'impuissance le tuait !

Semblant lire dans ses pensées d'ailleurs, Flack le soupçonnait vraiment, Jessie s'approcha de lui et sauta pour s'accrocher littéralement à son cou, le câlinant comme un nounours, les pieds ballant dans le vide. Sa manière toute personnelle de le rassurer…

**Jessie** _(plaçant son menton au creux de l'épaule de Flack) _**:** Tu penses encore à Stel' ?

**Don** _(souriant, rassurant, essayant, comme toujours, de la déloger de ses épaules, plus amusé qu'autre chose maintenant) _**:** Oui. C'est rare qu'elle perde son sang froid comme ça…

**Jessie **_(frottant gentiment sa joue contre la sienne)_**:** J'sais. Elle est où, au fait ?

**Don** _(avec un petit sourire inquiet) _**:** Dans la salle de repos…Je crois…Elle avait besoin de retrouver son calme.

« Et surtout de se remettre de notre 'trahison' » ajouta Flack dans sa tête. Elle semblait tellement en colère contre eux quand elle était sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le jeune détective comprenait mais ça faisait si mal…Il détestait la blesser…Mais c'était la seule décision à prendre, Jessie en avait convenu, même si elle avait bien fait comprendre son dégoût à traiter avec ce sac d'immondices, comme elle l'avait gentiment surnommé, parmi d'autres noms d'oiseaux plus colorés…

**Jessie** _(reportant son regard vers Callum) _**:** Alors ? On appelle le bureau du proc' ? Ils vont peut-être réussir à tirer quelque chose de ce tas d'merde.

**Don **_(levant les yeux devant son adorable langage) _**:** Oui. Mais ça serait bien qu'un certain koala de ma connaissance me libère pour que je puisse atteindre mon portable.

Riant et lui tirant puérilement la langue, Jessie descendit de son perchoir vivant et se posta au seuil de la salle d'observation, l'attendant. Flack sortit son portable puis la rejoignit, tapant le numéro du bureau du procureur. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux pour préparer le dossier. Ils ne devaient omettre aucun détail, aussi insignifiant qu'il soit. Callum ferait peut-être enfin une erreur, à force de faire le malin.

Cependant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Jessie sentait son mauvais pressentiment se renforcer. Elle se tourna alors vers Flack, actuellement en ligne, et remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait toujours son pli soucieux entre les sourcils. C'était à la fois adorable et inquiétant…Il était tellement amoureux de sa Stella…

**Jessie** _(lançant un dernier regard en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, inquiète) _**:** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Stel' ?

**oOo**

Dean Callum n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les expressions dépitées, frustrées et colériques des trois flics qui l'avaient interrogé. Et cette Bonasera… Comme si une bonne femme en colère et menaçante allait le faire pisser dans son froc…Vraiment hilarant !

Ces flics voulaient des infos ? Ils en auront…Et elles allaient avoir l'effet d'une énorme bombe, éclaboussant ce petit monde bien propre sur lui. Et lui, il serait bien peinard et retrouverait bientôt la liberté. Monsieur Sunfield le payait très bien et était plus que ravi de ses services. Callum était sans doute l'un de ses meilleurs rabatteurs et Monsieur Sunfield faisait très attention à ses excellents investissements. Alors, il ne risquait strictement rien. C'était une affaire de quelques heures, c'est tout…

Se détendant sur sa chaise, plaçant ses mains derrière son crâne rasé, Callum fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Les substituts étaient déjà là ? A moins que ces trois flics ne reviennent à la charge…

Un individu entra et Callum ne distingua pour le moment qu'une silhouette sombre. Qu'est-ce que… ? Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Non. Non…

L'individu dirigea tranquillement vers lui le canon d'un pistolet muni d'un silencieux et lui lança un regard plein de colère et de haine.

**L'individu** _(à voix basse mais intelligible) _**:** Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de parler.

**Callum** _(d'une voix aiguë et terrifiée, suppliant) _**:** Non ! Ne fais pas ç…

Et une détonation silencieuse le fit taire à tout jamais.

**oOo**

_Bien. Le problème est réglé. Enfin, presque…_


	3. 2:Altercation

**2-Altercation**

Plus tôt…

Une heure ! Ça faisait presque une heure que Flack interrogeait et travaillait Callum et ce dernier ne desserrait toujours pas les dents sauf pour sortir une insolence, à laquelle répondait fort vulgairement Jessie, comme à son habitude. Ce type mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve…

Le lieutenant Stella Bonasera se contentait pour le moment d'observer la scène, se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi Jessie avait été mise au coin par Don dès le début de l'interrogatoire. Mais elle se rappela soudain un évènement qu'on lui avait raconté : son extravagante collègue avait encore joué son Riggs lors de son dernier interrogatoire et avait non seulement mis Flack en boule mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau mais Mac avec. Le scientifique n'avait eu que des ouïe dires jusque-là, qu'il croyait très exagérés, mais avait vite déchanté quand il en fut le témoin. Pour une raison inconnue, Jessie avait décidé de passer outre le grand respect qu'elle avait pour lui et s'était, semblait-il, déchaînée sur le malheureux on pouvait vraiment le dire suspect qui s'était oublié, comme tous les autres avant lui. Méthode certes très efficace mais pas vraiment orthodoxe…Et aujourd'hui, la jeune lieutenant en payait le prix : punie comme une enfant de 7 ans.

La situation aurait pu paraître amusante mais l'affaire sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était beaucoup trop grave pour laisser son esprit vagabonder sur une note d'humour…

Stella retourna à l'observation de son homme en action. Tout comme chez lui, la colère bouillonnait en elle et elle devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable à chaque réponse nonchalante de Callum. La scientifique détestait les affaires concernant les enfants, toutes plus tragiques les unes que les autres. Et le fait que cet homme les rabattait pour ensuite les vendre à Sunfield la révulsait. Comment un être humain pouvait-il faire ça ?

La soupape finit par lâcher. Stella ne tint plus et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, surprenant ses deux collègues et faisant sursauter leur suspect. Elle frappa alors avec force la table de son poing et approcha son visage vers celui de Callum, avec une expression de dégoût et de mépris.

**Stella** _(d'un ton sec et tranchant, menaçante) _**:** Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur Sunfield !

**Callum** _(goguenard) _**:** Je sais rien.

**Stella **_(prête à l'attraper par le col de sa veste crasseuse, une expression de fureur sur le visage) _**:** Mensonge ! Vous l'aidez à trouver des enfants ! Vous les lui vendez !

**Callum** _(levant les mains dans un signe défensif) _**:** Je deale, c'est vrai. Mais pas des mouflets.

**Stella** _(agrippant finalement son col) _**:** Vous mentez !!

A ce stade, Jessie et Flack finirent par intervenir et firent lâcher la scientifique avec difficulté, la forçant ensuite à s'asseoir. Stella leur jeta un regard assassin, animée par la colère et la frustration. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?

Voyant que Jessie gardait un œil sur sa petite amie, Flack retourna vers son suspect, plus décidé que jamais à lui faire cracher le morceau.

**Don** _(le regard dur) _**:** De toute manière, ton petit marché est fini. Tu vas plonger…

**Callum** _(levant les yeux, presque irrité) _**:** Je veux voir le procureur. Je veux faire un marché.

**Stella** _(se relevant, menaçante et furieuse tandis que Jessie restait sur ses talons par prudence) _**:** Aucun marché ne vous sera offert, sale petite ordure !

**Callum** _(l'ignorant comme s'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air) _**:** J'ai un scoop à lui refiler… _(confiant et souriant, se relaxant sur sa chaise, avec un ton peiné)_ Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez…

Alors que Stella fulminait, Jessie et Flack se consultèrent du regard et grimacèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils détestaient ça ! Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix…

**Don** _(soupirant) _**:** Ok.

**Stella**_ (se tournant vers lui, ses yeux émeraude exorbités, choquée) _**:** Quoi ?!

**Don** _(posant une main sur son épaule qu'elle repoussa avec colère) _**:** Mais j'espère pour toi que ce ne sont pas des bobards…

**Callum** _(ravi) _**:** Oh non ! C'est de l'or en barre.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Flack invita Jessie et Stella à quitter la salle d'interrogatoire mais l'experte s'arrêta au seuil avant de se tourner vers Callum, menaçante.

**Stella** _(d'une voix glaciale) _**:** Je vous jure que vous ne vendrez plus jamais un seul enfant…

Et ce fut avec ces dernières paroles qu'elle quitta la pièce, faisant claquer durement ses talons hauts sur le sol. Flack, très inquiet, tenta de lui parler, de lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche en voyant l'expression douloureuse de Stella, ses yeux émeraude proches des larmes. Elle se sentait trahie. Trahie par lui et cela lui brisa le cœur. Et sans un mot de plus, elle laissa les deux détectives en plan, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos du Central.

Flack et Jessie se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, inquiets. Stella était tellement forte. Pourquoi cette affaire semblait tant la toucher au point qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…


	4. 3:Lueur

**3-Lueur**

Le jeune substitut du procureur Brian Peluso observait discrètement Christina Finn, sa collègue et petite amie, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'expression attristée que son visage arborait. Il détestait voir ce genre de sentiments se dessiner sur ses traits adorables mais il fallait bien avouer que cette affaire était difficile à supporter, surtout pour une jeune femme telle que Christina. Il y avait tant de générosité, tant de compassion, tant de sensibilité, tant d'amour dans ce petit bout de femme !

Cela faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient dans ce bureau, dirigé d'une main de fer par Alexandra Cabott, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette prise d'otages, dont ils avaient fait parti, au tribunal lors de l'affaire Audrey Knowles, ils ne seraient restés sans aucun doute que des collègues et amis. Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer ses sentiments alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse avec son docteur Lucas. Mais quand on voit la mort s'avancer à grands pas, ça change quelque peu la donne…

Bien sûr, avant de se lancer dans une relation concrète, Brian s'était débarrassé de ses vieux démons le jeu et une ex qui revenait à chaque rupture avec son dernier mec du moment, mettant encore plus de désordre dans sa vie tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme parfait pour une fille aussi adorable que Christina. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis…

**oOo**

Ça faisait un moment déjà que Christina avait remarqué l'observation tendre et inquiète de Brian et ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, se posant toujours la même question : qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Brian Peluso pouvait trouver chez une fille comme elle ? Elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment jolie ou désirable avec ses cheveux roux qui ondulaient comme bon leur semblait, ses taches de rousseur et ses formes peu féminines. Et pourtant, le jeune substitut ne cessait de lui dire et de lui démontrer à quel point il la trouvait belle. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette dernière pensée et elle ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver vers leurs premières fois.

**oOo**

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été quelque peu maladroit et gêné, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment réagir face à leur nouvelle situation. Passer d'amis à plus qu'amis n'était vraiment pas une chose aisée…Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, tout venait le plus naturellement du monde : leurs mains ne se lâchaient plus, un sourire presque béat semblait être définitivement figé sur leurs visages et leurs regards ne voulaient plus se quitter. Ce fut un moment merveilleux…

**oOo**

Leur premier baiser avait été…comment l'expliquer… un mélange de plusieurs émotions : tendresse, timidité, incertitude, amour, possession, passion, partage, douceur…Et bien d'autres !

Brian en avait été l'instigateur. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais seulement quelques baisers chastes sur la joue avaient été échangés, le jeune homme semblant ne pas vouloir la brusquer. Et ce jour-là, il se lança. Se trouvant dans son bureau, il s'était soudain approché d'elle et finit par se pencher prudemment, la questionnant du regard tout en s'humectant les lèvres. N'ayant vu ensuite aucune négation, il continua son approche et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une douceur étonnante, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, de la faire fuir ou pire encore ! Finalement, une de ses grandes mains vint caresser tendrement sa joue et quand Brian la sentit se relaxer et fondre à ce contact timide et incertain, il finit par emprisonner son visage entre ses mains avec précaution et approfondit son baiser, lâchant un peu plus la bride à ses sentiments. Christina s'était alors sentie comme transportée, comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher plus de contact avec Brian, cet homme qui la faisait vibrer, trembler des pieds à la tête. Sa main droite glissa lentement dans la chevelure ébène du substitut tandis que sa main gauche agrippa le dos de sa chemise pour garder un minimum d'équilibre elle était sur la pointe des pieds malgré ses talons, certes plus courts que ceux qu'elle porte habituellement… Mais Brian était si grand mais aussi pour exprimer une certaine appartenance, comme si elle voulait annoncer au monde : « Il est à moi. A moi toute seule. » Au final, elle ne touchait plus terre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et, collée étroitement contre lui, elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle se contracter à travers sa chemise, la chaleur irradiante de son corps, l'accélération de sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quant à elle, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Son cœur pouvait faire concurrence. Elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt littéralement exploser. Etait-ce possible de mourir de bonheur ?

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, chaque bonne chose a une fin. Ici, elle s'était nommée Nick Potter. Se rendant compte de l'embarras causé par son arrivée inopinée, le jeune homme s'était excusé avec profusion et maladresse, ne sachant plus où se mettre, et se faisait fusiller par le regard meurtrier de Brian tandis que Christina était à la fois amusée et gênée par cette situation. Pauvre Nick…

**oOo**

Et leur première nuit… Beaucoup de ses amies lui disaient qu'elle ne devait s'attendre à rien d'extraordinaire, que tout se passait mieux au deuxième essai, sans pour autant atteindre le septième ciel…Très encourageant, n'est-ce pas ? Ces propos n'avaient alors de cesse de tournoyer dans son esprit et c'était avec une certaine appréhension que Christina avait invité Brian dans son appartement pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais dépassé le seuil de l'entrée de son immeuble jusqu'alors. Un vrai gentleman !

Mais à cet instant, la nervosité de la jeune juriste était telle qu'elle avait cassé deux verres, un mug et un vase. Une vraie catastrophe ambulante ! Et avec ça, on pouvait ajouter le nombre incalculable de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête : et si Brian n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir ? Si elle le décevait ? Si elle ne le satisfaisait pas ? Si elle se montrait maladroite ? Si il estimait que c'était finalement une erreur ? Et bien d'autres, avec des hypothèses encore plus terribles les unes que les autres.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Brian avait semblé comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit de Christina et fit immédiatement tourner court toutes ces idées noires. Tout contre son dos, il lui enserra la taille d'un bras tandis que l'autre entourait ses frêles épaules et approcha ensuite doucement son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui chuchoter des mots tendres et réconfortants avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Ce contact électrisa tout le corps de la substitut, frissonnante, et répandit lentement une très agréable chaleur. Christina s'offrit alors un peu plus à cette bouche gourmande, exposant un peu plus son cou, et fut aussitôt récompensée par des baisers aussi légers que des papillons, embrasant alors peu à peu son corps et son cœur.

Tout s'enchaîna par la suite. Brian la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, alternant tendresse amoureuse et passion fiévreuse, emportant alors tout sur son passage. Au fur et à mesure, ils avançaient vers la chambre de Christina et laissaient un sillage de vêtements derrière eux, les laissant choir au sol dans un bruissement sensuel. Et tout s'accéléra : leurs corps qui ne cessaient de chercher le contact, des caresses qui éveillaient tous leurs sens, des baisers parfois doux, parfois enflammés, des étreintes de plus en plus étroites et possessives…Et enfin, cette union tant attendue, cette fusion de corps, de cœurs et d'âmes, cette brûlante déclaration d'amour…Christina ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre une telle félicité. Elle était là où elle avait toujours voulu être, dans ses bras à lui, partageant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, se donnant sans réserve…

La voix grave et un peu essoufflée de Brian la fit sortir de cette extase indescriptible et lui donna de nouveaux frissons, s'ajoutant ainsi aux sensations habitant actuellement son corps. Mais pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet ?

**Brian **_(anxieux et avec un ton coupable) _**:** Christina ? Ça va ? Chris ?

S'extirpant avec difficulté de ce brouillard de passion et d'euphorie, la jeune femme finit par sentir les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Elle pleurait…Elle pleurait de joie. Clignant des yeux, elle aperçut l'expression inquiète de Brian et lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer, balayant alors toute son angoisse. Elle caressa ensuite amoureusement sa joue avant de le serrer tout contre elle, l'encourageant à reprendre ses activités. Le final fut spectaculaire pour tous les deux et ils en sortirent à la fois grandis et encore plus affamés l'un de l'autre. Se couchant un peu plus tard à ses côtés, Brian tourna son visage rayonnant vers elle et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur son front humide, dégageant quelques mèches trempés de son visage avec une immense tendresse. Christina lui retourna son sourire et le fixa avec amour mais aussi avec un petit air qu'il trouvait à la fois malicieux et énigmatique. Voyant clairement sa confusion, la jeune femme ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il était entrain de lui offrir, de ce qu'il continuait encore à lui offrir…

**oOo**

Brian fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression rêveuse et le sourire ravi sur le visage de Christina. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Enfin…Il préférait la voir ainsi, adorable dans sa petite bulle, que tourmentée. Cette affaire de pédophilie et de meurtres était un véritable broyeur pour un cœur aussi aimant que celui de la jeune femme…Tous ces enfants, en majorités des petites filles, violés et tués…Juste pour le plaisir d'un homme riche qui se croyait intouchable…Mais ça n'allait pas durer, Brian se l'était promis !

Le jeune substitut avait une vague idée de la raison d'une telle détresse chez Christina face à cette affaire. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendue compte, mais par deux ou trois fois, elle avait laissé échappé qu'elle voulait des enfants. Pas immédiatement, bien sûr. Mais cette envie était là, bien ancrée dans son esprit, ce qui n'était absolument pas anormal, bien au contraire. Non, ce qui l'avait d'abord à la fois surpris et effrayé, c'est qu'à chaque fois, elle semblait avoir sous-entendu qu'elle voulait les siens. A lui, Brian Peluso, un homme peu reconnu pour sa fiabilité, ancien joueur et qui ne comptait plus les diverses erreurs qu'il avait faites durant sa vie…

Mais avec du recul, de la réflexion et un brin de logique, le jeune homme n'était pas du tout contre. Elle l'avait changé ! Il n'était plus cet homme qu'il méprisait lui-même. Il était son homme à elle, celui qui ferait tout pour être digne d'elle ! C'est pourquoi il en était arrivé à acheter cette bague qu'il portait maintenant constamment sur lui. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire aujourd'hui, c'était d'avoir le courage de se lancer…

Et finalement, Brian avait pris sa décision : dès que l'affaire Sunfield serait terminée, bien ou pas, il ferait sa demande. Oui, ce serait parfait…

Le jeune substitut du procureur fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Secouant un peu la tête pour se recentrer sur son travail, il répondit tout en invitant

Christina à le rejoindre. C'était le détective Flack…

**Brian :** Peluso.

**Don **_(voix off) _**:** Ici Flack. Nous avons arrêté Callum pour détention et vente de drogue.

**Brian** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _**:** Oui. Et ?

**Don** _(voix off- semblant hésiter) _**:** Et bien…Il veut faire un marché. Une info contre un allègement de peine…

**Brian** _(intéressé) _**:** Une info ? Sur Sunfield ?

**Don** _(voix off- préférant n'émettre aucune hypothèse) _**:** Je n'en sait rien…

**Brian** _(se passant une main dans les cheveux, soupirant) _**:** Je vois…On arrive.

Raccrochant, Brian resta pensif quelques instants, le visage concentré. Quelle information pouvait bien avoir Callum qui ne concernait pas Sunfield ? Il ne voyait pas ce que le dealer pouvait leur donner…Il ne lui connaissait pas d'autres relations d'un tel calibre.

Sentant quelqu'un lui tirer doucement la manche de sa chemise, Brian tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert interrogateur de Christina et finit par lui sourire, rassurant.

**Brian :** C'était Flack. Ils ont arrêté Callum.

**Christina** _(une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux) _**:** Vraiment ? Et il…

**Brian **_(devançant sa question) _**:** Il veut faire un marché avec nous.

**Christina**_ (surprise) _**:** Un marché ? Il va nous donner Sunfield finalement ?

**Brian** _(caressant ses cheveux en souriant, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil) _**:** C'est ce qu'on va aller vérifier.

Il n'en suffit pas plus à Christina. Elle fila dans son bureau attraper ses affaires, repartit en direction du bureau de Brian pour prendre les siennes et se posta ensuite à la sortie du département du procureur, attendant son petit ami. Amusé par son empressement adorable et candide, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et la rejoignit rapidement, prenant toutes leurs affaires des bras de la jeune substitut avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant ainsi rougir. Elle était vraiment son adorable petit soleil…


End file.
